


No Mercy

by UltimaSomnia (InsomniaNoir)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Almost foreplay, Almost mild sexual content, And she will throw hands if you do not take care of yourself, Especially if you're a medic and should know better, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hancio, Hanzio, M/M, Mercy cares, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, RIP to Hana and Lúcio, She cares a lot, Shout out to McCree for being a bro to Hanzo, So I gotta be extra with the best of them, This pairing is cute stop sleeping on them, Y'all are extra on here, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaNoir/pseuds/UltimaSomnia
Summary: To: Hana (◔◡◔✿) 0:42> Finna walk into Medbay with my smol self like: (。・ω・。) ‘Hey Angie!’> Angela: (งಠ_ಠ)งFrom: Hana (◔◡◔✿) 0:44> same orz> re-enactment is happening rn





	No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I am going through a lot of tumblr prompts, figured I'd post this one on here since it's cute.  
> Find me on Twitter and my writing tumblr via @UltimaSomnia.
> 
> Plus, I wrote this because as a black woman, I know what it's like to want to do something different with your hair.  
> And then being worried how others are going to receive it-- especially if your significant other is non-black.  
> As well as there isn't enough Hancio / Hanzio fics to begin with, so I'm here to try to fix this.

Prompt: “Did you do something different to your hair?”

 

He wanted a new look.

After helping Hanzo achieving his new look some time ago, Lúcio was jonesing to do something about his own hair. He enjoyed his dreads, but he wasn’t sure what he wanted to change. Did he want to dye them a different color? Make the locs smaller? The musician stroked what little facial hair he did have on his chin, furrowed his brows in a way that would have made others think he was around the archer far too much.

An idea came to mind, causing the entirety of his face to brighten and he nodded to himself. He pulled up his phone, and chose to search for the nearest hair salon that catered to hair of his texture. This would be sweet, maybe they could also try to bring more color back into his hair? He could always consider dying it back to dark brown, but where would the fun be in that? He wanted to give his dreads a break. Swiping his phone as he looked for someone that specializes in--- aha!

Now, Lúcio was in business.

 

\----------

Ringing was heard as he tried to video call with his broody, but insanely handsome boyfriend. Giving himself a once over in the mirror, he chose to take his hair pick and give himself a side part, swooping a heap of silky straight hair over to his left side. He didn’t want to admit it so soon, but he is quickly reminded how come he opted for locs for the latter part of his life. His thick mane of hair was about to be a nuisance. As he was messing with his hair—

“Is there a reason I see nothing but a mass of brown hair?” Came the curious, husky voice of Hanzo Shimada.

Lúcio then paused his hair maintenance and grinned boyishly at the man on the screen. Realizing he really was nothing but a mass of ombre light brown hair, he pushed his tablet back and resumed grinning. “Sorry ‘bout that, how’d your mission go?” His smile gleamed, enjoying the swell of relief he felt upon seeing the other man’s face.

Hanzo, seemed to be propped on his elbow on the bed in a hotel room by himself, topless and his hair down. There was a good chance that his other team mates seem to be staying at the same location as well. God the man looked down right scrumptious. Sometimes, he found himself salivating though the distance wouldn’t keep them away. By the background, it was evening, if not dead into the night for Hanzo. It was afternoon in Gibraltar for Lúcio.

“It’s going smoothly, we are making fast headway with it. I could be returning within the week or the following.” He informs the darker man, eyes all the while curiously looking at the very different hairstyle.

“That’s great baby, I can’t wait to destress with you when you get back!” Enthusiastic was always a mood Hanzo enjoyed when he was around the younger man, even when he wanted to relax, he simply brought the best and unguarded aspects of the archer to life.

The two carried on with casual conversation, Hanzo mentioned how they went to admire the area they were stationed at. Grinning at how the archer mentions of a restaurant with Brazilian cuisine and shares that he would love to take Lúcio with him to try it someday. This brings heat to rush to his face at the romantic intentions the older man shared, he laughed and found himself grinnily goofily.

The DJ shares that he and Hana chose to do a charity stream to try to give back to their respective countries for the past two days, 48 hours of streaming and almost enough energy drinks to shut down an elephant’s liver. Crinkling his nose, the ex-yakuza felt the need to chastise him and his Korean counterpart on incorporating such unhealthy substances into their diet.

Pouting, Lúcio discloses too “Angela wants me and Han to go down to medbay to be examined by her, I’m fine.” Skeptical look was thrown the medic’s way. “Honestly!” The look didn’t let up, adding an eyebrow arch that adds _You know I do not believe you, yet you still try?_ to his doubting expression. Before his dragon could open his mouth, there was a knock on Hanzo’s door, causing the young man to tilt his head. A sigh, before he whispered to him that he’ll return shortly.

During that time period, Lúcio yawned and slumped further into his bed that he was able to go, which was not that far in. He glanced at the time in the bottom corner of his tablet, he realizes he had to eat something, drink plenty more water and try to make sure he’s able to sleep after being up for approximately 56 hours thus far. Out of former habit, the international star brought all the hair he had to his left side and started a loose braid, humming a tune from decades’ old music. Reaching over on his night stand, he grabbed a sturdy elastic band and tied the end. Wondering, what’s taking so long, he reaches over to see the notifications on his phone blinking.

Swiping the screen, he noticed he had five missed notifications from Hana. Blinking again, he realizes he forgot to adjust his phone to Gibraltar's current time. So it was stuck in the previous time zone he was in from a different mission.

From: Hana (◔◡◔✿) _0:15_  
> BRUH, R U EXPERIENCING ANY SIDE EFFECTS?  
> Like, my heart is pounding super hard  
> But all I wanna do is jump up and down—but I can’t if my heart is like “slow it down”?  
> w0w, did I single-handedly kill myself?  
> If you survive this, write on my epitaph something cool—or ooh! Quote Starcraft for me!

Some time elapsed before he receives another string of messages within seconds of typing a reply.

From: Hana (◔◡◔✿) _0:35_  
> welp Angie is mad at me  
> feels like I’m in jail  
> medical jail  
> cuff me ¯\\_(ಥ‿ಥ)_/¯

To: Hana (◔◡◔✿) _0:37_  
Technically, I’m a bad influence, we shouldn’t have had **nearly** as much as we did tbh.  <  
Even Hanzo is currently getting on my case, got the Dragon’s Judgement look n everythin’. <  
I can imagine Angela is goin’ to have my ass.  ╥﹏╥ <  
She knows that I knew better than this. <

 

From: Hana (◔◡◔✿) _0:40_  
> Han’s always judging you when you do stupid shit  
> He judges _me_ when I do stupid shit!

 _0:41_  
> She’s been ready to kick your ass.  
> gonna kick mine right now.  
> Remember me

To: Hana (◔◡◔✿) _0:42_  
Finna walk into Medbay with my smol self like: (。・ω・。) ‘Hey Angie!’  <  
Angela: (งಠ_ಠ)ง <

From: Hana (◔◡◔✿) _0:44_  
> same orz  
> re-enactment is happening rn

 

Lúcio tossed his head back in hearty laughter, mentally bracing himself for what he will walk into when he too goes to Medbay after he finishes his video call with Hanzo. Probably why he purposely wants to keep Hanzo on the call for as long as possible without seeming boring. The older man would not find him those exact words, but he is more aware that he can’t monopolize all of his dragon’s time, that man does need sleep.

“I apologize for that taking so long,” Hanzo readjusted the tablet so Lúcio can get a delicious look of those thick, muscular thighs and the full appearance of his upper torso. He had a bag present next to him and a mochi almost the size of said man’s fist. “McCree managed to find a Japanese bakery nearby and bought a, what was that word he used? A _smorgasbord_ worth of sweets,” That word should not sound nearly as good as it did. He continues, while both were marveling at the size of the mochi, Lúcio figures it was green tea by the green tint.

“He split his findings with me, sorting through it took some time.” That explains why he was gone for a bit.

“What were you laughing at, exactly?”

This made the darker skinned man laugh back at the conversation he just had with Hana, so he divulged what had transpired between the two. Hanzo chuckled, and mentioned _I doubt Angela would be that harsh on you._ to which the DJ had an incredulous look on his face, _She’s gonna skin me alive! I doubt you want to come back to wearing my skin as a war garment!_ Hanzo snorted, finding it adorable at how Dr. Ziegler seemed to strike fear into everyone, especially the younger agents.

“I suppose with that, I should let you get your demise over with.” His eyes twinkled. His boyfriend wasn’t shit, wow.

“Hanz _oooo_ , please don’t let me go so soon! Please talk to me more?” Lúcio pouted and uses his big, oak eyes to try to persuade his sweets fiend of a boyfriend to stay.

“Well, there is something I obviously should have inquired about at the start of the call,” He nibbles on the edge of the mochi, wide eyes for a brief second as he savored the flavor. Continuing, “What _exactly_ did you do to your hair?” The tone was that of awe.

“Oh, I just braided it up to get—oh wait! You were meaning why I don’t have my dreads!” That’s how quickly he fell back into his old hair routine and already forgot about his locs. “I went to the salon earlier after the stream to get them taken down, washed, conditioned, evened out the color and added this dope ombre effect!” He talked so enthusiastically about his hair because he loved his hair texture, granted there were times he didn’t want to be bothered with the upkeep when it was out of their dreads or braids, but they were an extension of his.

“The apprentice that did my hair didn’t want to leave me with a blown out look and wanted to practice doing a silk press on me and she said it was free of charge,” A stray strand of hair came from out the loose braid and he fidgeted with it for a bit.

Looking back at the call screen, Lúcio couldn’t tell if he finally broke his boyfriend from information overload or if truly didn’t know much about African texture hair or hair in general.

“Plus, after I helped you get your style, I’ve been wanting to do something to my hair and ya know,” he shrugged, smiling, “I felt the need for a change. Might be regretting it though and it hasn’t been an hour since I got back— “

“I like it.”

This causes Lúcio to smile so hard his face was hurting, the man on the other end couldn’t help but return his sentiment, dimples showing. Lúcio truly brought out the best in his dragon.

“Now that I asked the question that was on my mind, I am going to indulge myself in sweets. You be sure to stay alive when I return,” His chestnut eyes twinkle.

“Y’know, you could have tried to keep the conversation goin’, for my sake!”

“I have to rise at 0800, and I already do not rest well,” the unheard, but obvious _without you by my side_ held itself in the air. “I am certain Dr. Ziegler’s words will not be _that_ harsh.”

“Now that’s a lie.”

Shrugging, bringing the mochi to his lips before saying “You will not know until you seek her out.” A bite and toe curling, sinful sounds as Hanzo’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he consumed the Japanese delicacy. Lúcio unknowingly licked his lips, “I wish I was that mochi right now.” He didn’t realize his voice turned husky in that moment.

He watched as Hanzo swallowed that portion, his Adam’s apple bopping up and down. The Japanese man’s eyes were hooded, as his pierced tongue dipped to swipe the filling to sample—damn him. “You wish for me to taste you? Where?” That sultry, satin voice he loves hearing in the bedroom. Sometimes Lúcio forgets his boyfriend was coy and flirtatious.

“Well,” his voice got downright seductive, as did the licking of his own lips and he didn’t realize he was getting closer to his tablet. His own nipples hardening just at the thought of feeling those skilled lips on him. “I would start by having you lick my— “

**Agent Lúcio, Angela Ziegler requests your presence in Medical Bay as soon as you are available.**

Cockblocked, Angela was not playing games with him. Athena’s voice made the announce in his personal quarters, it got that real.

Lúcio wouldn’t necessarily say he _whined_ , but the noise he made after that announcement borderline sexually deprived and emotionally distressed. Hanzo’s throaty chuckle did not help the erection that was trying to quell itself.

“I believe our time is up for today,” He did not sound disappointed in the least, implying that perhaps he intended to give his boyfriend blue balls all along. “I will talk to you soon more likely.” A cheeky smile.

“I’ll be dead with blue balls, baby. Angie know she’s dirty for this!” He buried his head in his sheets, shaking his head.

“I will talk to you later though,” he sighed, clearly not enthused to having to end the call prematurely. Figuratively and literally. “Sleep well!” He waves and smiles, as Hanzo bids him farewell and the call ends. Tossing his head back in annoyance, he scrambles to find comfortable clothes to wear and he drags his feet down to medical bay.

Impending doom awaited him, or so he kept telling himself. He knows one thing, if he gets out of this ordeal unscathed, he and his man are going to finish what they started. Believe that.


End file.
